


exonerate

by akobel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, good vibes for Cas, only good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akobel/pseuds/akobel
Summary: For the first time in a while, he feels burdenless.





	exonerate

He awakes, and the first thing he can feel is the warm, gold beams of the sun.

 

It had been so cold in the Empty. So void of light and warmth it was almost inconceivable.

 

But he had been there.

 

He shivers despite the weather.

 

He had _been_ there.

 

Been.

 

This was the time to live again.

 

As he rises, he glances down at his coat. His heart flutters with what must be nostalgia. His old coat. His old tie. And he feels . . . whole again. The grace he has been lacking for so long surges, powerful and deep, in his veins. He stretches his wings far, admiring the warmth they attract and radiate and every single glossy, black feather. Not a single one out of place.

 

He doesn’t notice he is crying until the tears begin to drop, one by one, onto the green grass below him.

 

 

 

And he doesn’t hold back.

 

He lets them flow, lets them pour, lets himself be free.

 

He lifts his head to the sun, and smiles. He welcomes the quiet, gentle breeze, the wildflowers, the bees lazily circling him.

 

 

For the first time in a while, he feels burdenless.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://akobel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading : )


End file.
